


Hunger Games Limericks

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of limericks about The Hunger Games.</p><p>Challenge 5/The Limerick<br/>Date Posted: 2/22/13<br/>Fandom: Hunger Games<br/>Rating: T<br/>Genre: Canon<br/>Content: Humor *Spoilers for all three books*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Games Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to arrange this by District 12 characters, people involved in the Games, HG tributes, CF tributes, MJ characters.

I. Every year there’s a Game.

Never are they ever tame.

Girls become women,

and the boys become men,

but the winner is never the same.

 

II. Come, come I’ll sell you some meat.

I swear it’s no more than a week.

I’ll buy from you food,

who cares if it’s good?

For fresh here is quite a feat.

 

III. I like to keep my girls young.

They come to get food on their tongue.

They come to my bed,

and I keep them fed,

and they keep our deal unsung.

 

IV. By god! A winner we have.

Her bread I used to halve.

Because she couldn’t pay,

and I don’t give away,

even if extras we have.

 

V. My son he is so very brave.

That one day us all he did save.

They sent us a bomb,

but he came along.

And kept us out of early graves.

 

VI. Hey there, my name is Miss Posy.

I like to play ring round the rosy.

My brother hunts,

to feed his runts,

and to keep my tummy so cozy.

 

VII. In the woods I hunt with Katniss.

Her company I really miss.

She went to the Games,

and oh! What a shame,

for now we shall never kiss.

 

VIII. I’m the one Gale should love.

He and I fit like a glove.

I saved his life,

when that Thread caused him strife,

But all he sees is an innocent dove.

 

IX. Every day I like to drink,

so that I don’t have to think.

Katniss gave me that eye,

and she didn’t die,

and now I am out of that kink.

 

X. I only ever liked Prim.

I came up to her on a whim.

She gave me milk,

as sweet as silk.

Now I’m stuck with Katniss and him.

 

XI. My sister, for her, I worry.

She volunteered in quite a hurry.

I have a great fear

that she’ll never be near,

now I walk around in a fury.

 

XII. The Games, they are not just a show.

We have them so people will know.

We make them large,

so they know who’s in charge,

me! Mr. President Snow.

 

XIII. Welcome, and welcome, and welcome.

The people of D12 think I’m dumb.

I call the names,

to go to the Games,

but really I am just quite numb.

 

XIV. I am the stylist Cinna.

I like to believe I’m a winna.

I made Katniss shine,

which might be a crime,

because now I can’t eat my dinna.

 

XV. Oh, Katniss, you’re beautiful see?

As pretty as pretty can be!

No one would dare

to laugh at your hair,

because that would be laughing at me!

 

XVI. I get to interview kids.

And help people to make their bids.

Twenty-three will die,

or is that a lie?

Two winners the rules do forbid.

 

XVII. I’m pretty sure Glim was my sister,

but we’ve been like Missus and Mister.

She got stung in the heart,

and I wasn’t smart,

so now we play heavenly Twister.

 

XVIII. I used to have pretty blonde hair.

It needed quite special care.

Then along came the bees,

who stung both my knees,

now my own face I can’t bear.

 

XIX. I hate that my name is a spice.

It makes people think that I’m nice.

I’ll take out my knife,

and I’ll steal your life,

you’re going to need more than just ice.

 

XX. I hear that they call me Foxface.

I like to stay out of the chase.

Then I saw that berry,

and it looked quite merry.

I should have just swallowed some mace.

 

XXI. Beware the monster named Thresh.

I like my victim count fresh.

I saved that Katniss,

for burying Rue with a kiss,

but now I need to go find some new flesh.

 

XXII. My parents they call me Miss Rue.

They couldn’t afford for me shoes.

Then Marvel killed me,

from behind a tree,

and now Snow my parents will sue.

 

XXIII. I once had a sister named Prim.

She met an ending quite grim.

She went and she died,

I cried and I cried,

now for her the roses I trim.

 

XXIV. A young boy, I baked bread.

When bad it was thrown at my head.

I threw some at Kat,

to give her some fat,

and now we are set to be wed

 

XXV. I allowed both tributes to live.

For it was all I could give.

Pres. Snow got mad,

because I was bad,

and now never will he forgive.

 

XXVI. I filed my teeth to a point.

New tributes of Two I appoint.

I’ll rip out your throat,

If you step on my coat,

Now shut up and bring me my joint.

 

XXVII. They think that I’m off of my rock

because sometimes I say tick tock.

But they don’t see,

what this could possibly be,

a big giant revolving clock.

 

XXVIII. I am the Greek God Finnick.

I’d like to go to the picnic.

But Annie can’t go,

because that’s a no-no,

so I will stay home and be slick.

 

XXIX. I am so sweet and so kind.

A nicer girl you’ll never find.

Finnick gave me a son,

before he was done,

and now I’ve lost most of my mind.

 

XXX. I volunteered for sweet Annie.

Because she’s a little bit nutty.

I may have been killed,

by someone quite skilled,

but in heaven I drink sweetened tea.

 

XXXI. I killed them all with my sharp ax.

When I reached my good girl ploy max.

They thought I was sweet,

but they’re in for a treat,

and now it’s sweet poetry I wax.

 

XXXII. The world I tried to take over,

by using my own four leaf clover.

But I pushed her too far,

and hardy har har,

now my own life it is over.

 

XXXIII. I’m the new president, Paylor.

Growing I worked as a tailor.

I will be fair,

and I will take care,

I promise I won’t be a jailor.

 

XXXIV. The trouble is finally now gone.

Some lived to see a new dawn.

Many were lost,

it was quite the cost,

But the strong will always hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas, wandofhawthorn and pigy190.


End file.
